Various circuits may require substrates that exhibit a high thermal conductivity. Such circuits may include power circuits such as power transistors.
Silicon substrates do not exhibit high thermal conductivity.
Single crystal diamond substrates are very expensive and small—such as having a one-inch diameter.
There is a growing need to provide a circuit that includes semiconductors devices and a substrate that has a high thermal conductivity.